Una nueva vida
by Marivigil
Summary: Tras el nacimiento de Henry. Altivia se enfrenta a nuevos peligros


Una nueva vida

Lugar: El Otro Lado

Situación temporal: Tras el nacimiento de Henry

Han pasado dos días desde que Altivia diera a luz en aquellas circunstancias tan extraordinarias en el barrio Chino, y aún se encuentra en el hospital, pero por poco tiempo, ya que le van a dar el alta esa misma mañana. Y Mientras espera, recibe la visita de su compañero y jefe Lincoln Lee

- Vengo a llevarte a casa – afirma sonriendo el agente mientras le da un beso en la frente a la mujer

- No hace falta Lincoln – responde Altivia – vamos a casa de mi madre, al menos durante esta primera semana… ella nos acompañará

- De todas formas… te presento a tu escolta personal – responde él con una reverencia, lo que provoca que Altivia emita una sonora carcajada

- ¡Venga ya! – Exclama ella divertida – no creo que sea necesario

- Sí que lo es – afirma Lincoln mientras se acerca al bebé y le acaricia la cabeza con suavidad – los que te secuestraron pueden volver a por él

- No te preocupes… estaré alerta – contesta ella mientras le toma del brazo y le besa en la cara – gracias, eres un gran amigo

- Ya lo sé… pero no es una oferta que puedas rechazar. Es una orden…soy tu jefe ¿recuerdas? Además ¿serás capaz de disparar con el bebé en brazos?

- Todo es cuestión de práctica – asegura Altivia con una gran sonrisa – pero vamos, que si se trata de una ordena, tendré que acatarla

- Bien… supongo que tu madre no se molestará al tenerme en su casa

- ¿Qué no me molestará? – Pregunta Marilyn entrando en la habitación – hola hija – dice mientras saluda a Altivia con un abrazo

- Lincoln quiere venir con nosotros… dice que para protegerme – asegura Altivia con un gesto de sorpresa

- Pues claro que si… de esa forma yo me sentiré más segura

- ¿Y yo qué? ¿No te fías de mí? – pregunta Altivia simulando indignación

- Ahora tienes algo mejor en que ocupar tu tiempo – afirma Marilyn tomando al bebé en sus brazos - ¿No es guapísimo? Me recuerda a ti cuando naciste… aunque sus ojos…son diferentes

- Ya… - dice Altivia pensativa. No quiere decirlo pero su hijo le recuerda totalmente a Peter. Y decide no pensar más en eso, aunque cada vez que mira al niño le vienen a la cabeza aquellos momentos que vivió con él y no quiere que vuelva a ocurrir. Ahora se trata de ella y de su hijo y puede que también de Lincoln. Se siente más conectada a él desde que le contó que estaba embarazada y lo aceptó sin prejuzgarla, y mucho más aún desde que la ayudó en esos momentos tan difíciles, cuando dio a luz a su hijo, cuando le miraba y encontraba consuelo en sus ojos, en sus palabras. Recuerda ese "Te quiero" que pronunció y que ella, dentro de su angustia no pudo responder adecuadamente.

Quiere tenerle a su lado, le necesita y no quiere perderle. Así que cuando le ha dicho que se marcharía con ella para protegerla, en su interior ha sentido una alegría inmensa

Y al llegar a casa de Marilyn, sintió como si fueran una familia

- Voy a comprar más comida… No me esperaba tener un invitado – asegura Marilyn mientras su hija vuelve después de haber acostado a Henry en su cuna

- Lo siento, tenía que haber avisado – se disculpa el agente apurado

- No importa mamá, Lincoln se conforma con un poco de pan

- ¡Cómo me conoces! – exclama riendo él

- Sois tal para cual, de verdad – comenta Marilyn resignada – Me voy, enseguida volveré ¿estarás bien hija?

- Tranquila… ya tengo a Lincoln para que cambie los pañales – contesta Altivia burlona

- No me importa…yo aprendo rápido – contesta él divertido, mientras Marilyn sonríe y se va de la casa

- Por cierto... ¿Y la división? ¿Quién se ha quedado al mando mientras tú estás aquí?

- Charlie… sus arañas se han puesto muy contentas

- Nunca podré compensar todo lo que estás haciendo por mí

- Ya sabes lo que siento por ti… y aunque no me vea correspondido por que estás enamorada de otro… no me importa…yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado

- Lincoln… tienes que darme tiempo… pero te digo desde ya que no estoy enamorada… Frank se marchó

- ¿Y el padre del niño? Sé que es el hijo del Secretario… él mismo me lo dijo

- Y ya sabes donde se encuentra… Lincoln tienes que darme tiempo

- No te preocupes… estaré a tu lado decidas lo que decidas… ¿Por qué ladra el perro?

- Es raro… es muy tranquilo… voy a ver qué le pasa… va a despertar al niño

- Voy contigo

- No me voy a perder Lincoln… es la casa de mi madre

- Ah, pero no sabes que peligros esconden sus pasillos – dice mientras la sigue. Aunque no llegan muy lejos. Lincoln se topa con Altivia que se encuentra paralizada en el pasillo, con el perro de su madre, a su lado, ladrando furioso a un hombre que lleva en brazos a Henry y le amenaza con un arma. Lincoln rápidamente desenfunda su pistola y la dirige contra el secuestrador

- Deja al niño ya o disparo

- Que te crees tú eso… si lo haces le mataré – responde el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios. Lincoln lleno de rabia, reconoce que el tipo puede cumplir su palabra, así que baja su arma lentamente, pero de pronto nota como Altivia se la arrebata y dispara sin contemplaciones al intruso, acertando de lleno en la frente. El hombre cae fulminado, soltando al bebé que es recogido por al agente que tras abatir al secuestrador ha reaccionado saltando hacía él y evitando así que el niño llegue al suelo

- Es increíble – acierta a decir Lincoln acercándose a Altivia y ayudándola a levantarse - ¿está bien Henry?

- Si… parece que si - contesta ella abrazando a su hijo

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer eso?

- Sabía que no iba a disparar – responde ella con una seguridad absoluta

- Pero…pero ¿Por qué? – pregunta confuso

- ¿Por qué crees que me secuestraron y aceleraron el embarazo? Lo quieren vivo

- No lo entiendo… ¿para qué? – Pregunta aturdido Lincoln - ¿Quién es esa gente Olivia?

- No lo sé… pero ese tipo no es humano – dice señalando al hombre tumbado en el suelo. Lincoln se acerca y asombrado observa como del agujero de bala no mana sangre, sino una sustancia plateada

- Mercurio – señala Altivia

- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunta Lincoln aún más confuso

- No lo sé Linc… pero ahora tengo mucho más miedo por mi hijo… - asegura ella. Y sabe para quién trabaja la máquina y se estremece al pensar a quien se tiene que enfrentar para que su hijo pueda vivir en paz. Le espera una nueva vida con bastante complicaciones de por medio. Y mientras Lincoln la abraza para tranquilizarla, siente que no está sola en la lucha que se avecina


End file.
